Mr. Grasping
Mr. Grasping is the main antagonist of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, the second sequel to An American Tail. He is the loathsome leader of the factory owners. He was voiced by , who also played Dieter Reinhardt in Blade II, Nino in the 2011 film Drive, Stabbington Brothers in Disney's Tangled, Warhok in Kim Possible, Slade in Teen Titans, Xibalba in The Book of Life, and The Lich in Adventure Time. Biography Mr. Grasping is the leader of the robber baron Factory Owners; which consist of himself and his colleagues, Mr. Toplofty and Mr. O'Bloat. He first appears when he confronts Toni Toponi for being late to work and nearly fires him, but is convinced by Mr. Mousekewitz to let him keep his job. When he is questioned by O'Bloat, another of the factory owners, why he let Toni keep his job, he explains that it is because "fear is a powerful motivator". He is then convinced by the third factory owner named Toplofty to keep an eye of Mr. Mousekewitz, as he considered him to be a troublemaker. Upon finding out about the Indians, Grasping tells the citizens that the Indians want to attack, stirring them up into an angry mob. After a long rampage to find the Indians, Dr. Dithering is accused of helping the Indians and brought to the butcher shop for his punishment. Before Dr. Dithering is executed, he is rescued by the friendly cat, Tiger, before Mr. Mousekewitz convinces all the mice that the Indians mean no harm and that the factory owners are the real enemy. With every mouse in Manhattan now against them, the factory owners retreat, but not before Mr. Grasping, refusing to admit defeat, orders Chief McBrusque to turn the Indian home into a burial ground. After McBrusque is stopped, along with Scuttlebutt, the factory owners are forced to give in to the citizen's demands after Mr. Mousekewitz formed a worker's union with them, otherwise, they will go broke. However, Mr. Grasping is unperturbed by this, as he assures Toplofty and O'Bloat that they will soon regain control by claiming that "there are lots of ways to skin a cat," only to be scared off by Tiger. Appearance Mr. Grasping has light brown fur, gray hair, and white eyebrows. He wears a black top hat with a purple band on his head. His suit is purple, and he has a yellow tie. He is tall and skinny, and walks with a cane. Personality Mr. Grasping is a scheming, pompous, loathsome, and acquisitive individual. He is shown to be cruel, greedy, ruthless, manipulative, and opprobrious to his workers. Like Toplofty and O'Bloat, Mr. Grasping doesn't care about Indians, and he tells their workers a fib about the Indians being enemies. Mr. Grasping also shows that he has little tolerance for his employees doing anything that could cost him money. When Tony arrived late for example, Grasping was about to fire him alongside his co-owners; depraving him of his pay even after Mr. Mousekewitz played into his ego by saying that Tony would learn how to fear him if he gave him another chance. Later, when the workers become outraged by having to triple their work for the same pay, Grasping ordered McBrusque to attack one of them. This shows that he is greedy enough to ruin other people's lives even for minor offenses. Even after his defeat, Grasping learned nothing as he planned on getting back at his workers for forming a union. Also, he shows no compassion for his co-owners beyond what you would expect from a professional. Overall. Mr. Grasping is a horrible being who only cares about money. Even if he did feel as if the Indians were a real threat, his cruel, opprobrious nature makes him untrustworthy at best; purely evil at worst. Gallery Mr. Grasping.jpg|Mr. Grasping The Factory Owners 1.png|The Factory Owners appear Mr. Grasping.png Villains of AAT3.png Villains in AAT3.png Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat.png|Toplofty, O'Bloat, and Grasping Anamericantailthetreasureofmanhattanisland10.png|Grasping, O'Bloat, and Toplofty laughing Mr. Grasping 1.png Grasping ordering McBrusque to keep the workers in line.png|Grasping ordering McBrusque to keep the workers in line in a brutal way, this is one of the most evil acts he has done in the film Gras.jpg Factory Owners singing.png|Friends of the Working Mouse Friends Of The Working Mouse.png|Grasping, O'Bloat, and Toplofty singing their song Mr. Grasping and McBrusque.png|Mr. Grasping with Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island 15.png Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat 2.png Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat's Defeat.png|Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat's defeats Trivia *Mr. Grasping and his two colleagues are the only major antagonists in the American Tail film series who have no interaction with Fievel Mousekewitz, the main protagonist of the franchise. They are more the arch-enemies of Fievel's father and only their henchmen have met and fought Fievel. That said, capturing Fievel was one of their goals. *Mr. Grasping is the overall main antagonist of the film as he is the one who ordered McBrusque to attack the Indian mice in the climax and is responsible for causing a riot to find and attack Cholena. Thus he has bigger plans than any other antagonist in the third film. Furthermore, he is also the leader of the factory owners. *Alongside the other villains in the third movie, Mr. Grasping is the only major antagonist who is a rodent in the series, as opposed to Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul. *Grasping is one of the least popular villains in the American Tail film series, as many viewed him as a racist character and is not as memorable as the other villains are in the series. Despite this, Ron Perlman is praised for his performance as Grasping. *If An American Tail would have continued with more sequels, there is a 100% chance that Mr. Grasping and his colleagues could reappear and attempt to regain control. *In the fourth sequel An American Tail: Mystery Of The Night Monster, Mr. Grasping, and his colleagues did not appear physically in the movie to make way for the next villain. However, it is possible that they were mentioned at the beginning of the movie, where Papa tells the story of the rats that own a clothing factory and makes the mice that work there very hard to the fact that they had no food, no air, no water, no nothing. Nellie Brie went there undercover and exposes the entire conflict in the newspaper and the factory owners were sent to jail. It is a possible hint that Mr. Grasping and his colleagues attempt to regain control of the mice and were finally sent to jail. The only thing that could disprove would be that they owned a cheese factory, not a clothing one. *Mr. Grasping is one of the evilest characters in the American Tail film series (alongside his colleagues, Chief McBrusque, and Warren T. Rat). This is due to the fact that he is viewed as a racist character with no redeemable qualities. His attempted genocide by proxy is also the most heinous act ever committed by a villain in the series. *There is a brief error where Mr. Grasping's voice changed to Tony Jay's voice instead of Ron Perlman's voice, during the scene where Scuttlebutt shows up to the club and tells him to come inside and then asked McBrusque if he ever met Scuttlebutt. This could also be an animation error as it could have been Mr. Toplofty (who is voiced by Tony Jay) who actually said this line instead of Grasping. *Grasping and his colleagues are one of the only villains in the American Tail film series to sing, the others are Madame Mousey, Twitch, The Outlaw Cats, and the Cactus Cat Gang. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cheater Category:Pure Evil Category:Liars Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Mongers Category:Non-Action Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Inconclusive Category:Game Changer Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal